Perfect
by Jo Dawn
Summary: Jubilee gets a special visitor on her wedding day. It isn't who she expects. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I wish I did, though. But I don't, so I have no money to sue for. Please, no MiSTs. Feedback would be welcome, as usual. 

A/N - First off, let me just say, that I love Angelo Espinosa. He's been my favorite character since his first line. But this story just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. 

Second, I wrote this years ago, before X-Men 423, so pretend all that never happened. 

OK, now read and enjoy!!

Perfect

Jubilee leaned in towards the mirror and applied more lipstick. She leaned back and took another look. It needed to be perfect. She leaned forward again and was about to fix something else when suddenly she noticed someone standing in the room with her. She turned quickly, gasping in surprise.

"God, you're beautiful."

"Angelo!" She gasped. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "What- What are you doing here?"

He moved into the room. "You were absolutely stunning on the day of our wedding." He said matter of factly. "I just had to see how good you looked for this one." He looked at her. "You've outdone yourself. You're even more gorgeous, if that's possible."

She looked down, a smile spreading along with a blush. 

He walked into the room, sitting down on the loveseat and looking at her. She joined him a minute later. 

"You- you came to see me?" She asked, still surprised to see him. 

He smiled. "Of course." 

She looked down again, this time the look on her face serious. "I- I love him."

"I know." 

"He- he's good with the kids."

"I know."

"He- he…" She stammered.

"You don't need to justify this to me." He said, still smiling.

She looked at him for a moment, then spoke again. "He's good to me. He's a good man."

He nodded, smiling still. "I know. That's why I sent him to you."

"You… you…" Jubilee began, but then stopped as the door opened.

"Jubilee, I… who are you talking to?" Monet looked at Jubilee, not acknowledging Angelo at all. 

"I… I…" She faltered, looking at Angelo, who shook his head, smiling sadly. "She can't see me." He said.

"I… I… was… just getting ready, I was talking to myself I guess." Jubilee said, looking slowly from Angelo to Monet, who shrugged and walked through the door, then leaned through to talk again. 

"Everything's almost ready. I just wanted to let you know so that you could finish up. Don't want to be late for your own wedding." Monet said, and then stopped, the look in her eyes briefly turning sad, before she turned and left again. 

"OK, thanks." Jubilee watched the door until it was shut and Monet was gone before she looked back at Angelo, who was watching her with an almost amused smile on his face.

"Of course I sent him to you." Angelo said finally. "All I want is for you to be happy. You know that, Jubes." She closed her eyes, relishing in the way that her name sounded when he said it. She'd missed it so much. 

She opened her eyes again, and looked at him, and he was still watching her. "I… I am happy, I think. I am."

"Good." He said, smiling widely, obviously pleased with himself.

"Oh, Ange…" She said, finally breaking down, the tears running down her face. "I… I just missed you so much. It's not fair, y'know?" She went on, knowing full well that she sounded like her… _their_ four year old daughter when she didn't get her way. But right then, she didn't care. "And we were so…. So happy. I just want to be that happy again. It's really not fair, Ange."

"Hey, hey… " He said softly, gently, and moved to put a finger below her chin. She looked up at him. "Shhh, shhh, Jubecita." The use of the old nickname started a fresh batch of tears and he chuckled softly and sadly. "You don't want to mess up your makeup do you?" He said softly. "It looks so perfect." 

She laughed slightly at that and then he grinned that mischievous, lopsided grin that always made her grin back, no matter how mad she was at him. The one that she'd missed so much. 

He moved his hand towards her as if to brush the tears from her eyes, as he had so many times before, but he stopped his hand in midair suddenly, and put it back onto his lap, looking down sadly for a moment before looking back up at Jubilee. 

She wiped her eyes and face and then looked at him, and smiled, and then he smiled back.

"I love you so much, Ange. I always have."

He nodded, and the smile faltered slightly and he looked away quickly before looking back, the smile turning soft now. "I know." He said softly. "Ditto." He shook his head and sighed. "I love you too, you know." He said, and then she nodded, smiling now, too. "I always have and I always will."

He looked away again for a moment before returning his gaze to her and speaking again. "You will be happy again, Jubes. You are now, I can see it in your eyes. You know, your eyes always gave away what you were always afraid to show." He looked at her, and she wanted to look away, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes. 

"I love you, Jubes. That will never stop, but I want you… I need you to let yourself be happy. It's OK." He chuckled softly. "It's OK to be happy again, Jubes. Trust me. I love you, Jubes." 

He leaned forward, and then so did she, her lips parting, waiting for his lips to touch hers. He slowly vanished as they came together, and she was left, leaning there, mouth poised for the kiss. She sat back and smiled, touching her fingers to her lips. 

She stood a moment later and walked up to the mirror, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her. She fixed her slightly ruffled hair and then gently wiped her face, removing the bit of mascara that had run and stood back, looking at her reflection. She smiled. 

"Perfect."


End file.
